House Dawnsinger
The surname of Dawnsinger is an uncommon family name in Quel’thalas, seeing use by multiple families. In the Golden Horde, the most famous Dawnsinger is Grand Magistrix Belatha, and this Dawnsinger described is her family’s. History Kal'dorei Empire According to Belatha, the Dawnsingers were a sept-House of a larger Highborne House of the Starweavers at the time of the Night Elf Empire. At the time of the War of the Ancients, members of the Starweavers joined Dath’remar Sunstrider’s defection to the Kal’dorei resistance against the Burning Legion. In peace time the family were known for their skilled artisans, and their works whether clothing or weapons were well-received by the Highborne court. Thameyssia lived in rural Azshuna until she was a teenager. Upon Queen Azshara's visit, she caught interest on her to bring her back to Zin-Azshari as a handmaiden. The new handmaiden got the jealousy of Lady Vashj that she ordered her deliberately away from the capital and the Queen during the War of the Ancients. At the eve of the Sundering, she tried to return to her Queen, only to find the ground splitting and destroying as the Well of Eternity imploded. The handmaiden was saved by Mytenraes, and with nowhere else to go to, followed him. The Starweaver family followed Dath’remar again when the High Elves were exiled for their use of magic. After Quel’thalas was founded, Mytenraes rejected the Starweaver name and as the Moon was supplanted by the Sun, he took Dawnsinger as the new name. His descendant continued their crafts in peacetime. The Wars of the Dark Portal Before the Second War, and after Belatha’s birth, Magister Alveth and Ranger Laeara with their daughter Belatha moved from Silvermoon to Southern Quel’thalas. When the Amani Trolls joined the Old Horde and invaded Quel’thalas, both mother and father took arms to defend their homeland. After the war, they relocated to the safety of Silvermoon at the advice of Magister Rommath. In the Third War, the Dawnsinger family suffered as much as other families. The undead Scourge threatened Quel’thalas, and Laeara, now promoted to Ranger Captain was called to battle once again. Laeara is thought to be killed outside the walls of Silvermoon, as her cloak was found by Belatha. Alveth and Belatha were separated in the evacuation, but were reunited at the Isle of Quel’danas. When Prince Kael’thas Sunstrider took the Blood Elves to join the war, Alveth joined. Nothing was heard from him since, and is believed to have died in the Outlands. Belatha is the left the only surviving member of her family. Belatha would eventually become a Magistrix. Azerothian Union After the Union absorbed Silvermoon, Belatha lost her job, and was relegated to become a tailor based on her talent. Despite the initial resent she came to be content, and was able to find love, and married. She had a daughter with her husband. The happiness didn’t last long for her: Belatha has died in a case ruled as “suicide” as Union records claim, her husband following in a similar case. Her daughter’s custody was taken by the government. Azerothian Union Air Force Senior Cadet Zarenna is believed to be a Dawnsinger, and the last of them if so. Golden Horde Discontent from the recent Amani attacks prompted Belatha to join the coup against Regent-Lord Loth’remar Theron. After the coup, she became Grand Magistrix, and offered the vacant throne to Chinggis Khagan. She later marries him, and gave birth to nine children, thus saving the Dawnsinger lineage from extinction. In Quel’thalas, the Chinggid dynasty is recognized as the Dawnsinger dynasty. Union opinions see the family as a pretender to the throne, and illegitimate successors to the Sunstriders. Others would point out that they never claimed the title of King, and only Grand Princes as while they claim to be the continuity of the previous dynasty they will never be able to surpass. Coat of Arms House Dawnsinger's Coat of Arms is six phoenix in a blood red background and a diagonal white stripe. The phoenix, symbol of the High Elves and the most importantly the Sunstrider dynasty shows the family's connection to nobility. The quantity is suspected to be linked to marriage with a sixth-generation of it's member. The red background was changed from the original blue by Alveth Dawnsinger, upon the renaming of High Elf survivors to Blood Elves. Known members Alive members Azerothian Union * Senior Cadet Zarenna (allegedly): a cadet in the Azerothian Union Air Force. Golden Horde * Grand Magistrix Belatha Dawnsinger: Grand Magistrix of Silvermoon, mother of Khagan Ilithdora and also the progenitor of the Chinggid Khans. ** Khagan Ilithdora Dawnsinger: Current Khagan of the Golden Horde, and Grand Princess of Quel'thalas. ** Khan Chaemash Dawnsinger: Representative to the United Goblin Conglomerate. ** Khan Ogezaen Dawnsinger: Khan of Ironforge, and Council of the Three Hammers mediator. ** Novile Dawnsinger: ** Venarine Dawnsinger: ** Narrise Dawnsinger: ** Kaerea Dawnsinger: Deceased members * Mytenraes Dawnsinger: Founder of the House. Lived during the period of the War of the Ancients and the exile. He died peacefully some time after the founding of Quel'thalas. * Thameyssia Dawnsinger: Spouse of Mytenraes. Formerly a royal handmaiden to Queen Azshara. Survives the Sundering after the War of the Ancients, joins the exile to Quel'thalas and marries Mytenraes. She died peacefully some time after the kingdom's founding. * Magister Alveth Dawnsinger: A Magister that joined Kael’thas’ forces. Believed to have died in the Outlands. * Ranger Captain Laeara Dawnsinger: Ranger Captain in the Farstriders. Believed to be killed in Scourge invasion of Quel’thalas in Third War. Azerothian Union * Belatha Dawnsinger (Azerothian Union): Cause of death labelled “domestic violence”. Golden Horde * Khagan Vyalash Dawnsinger: Khagan of the Golden Horde, after Chinggis Khagan. Died from disease. * Khan Darius Dawnsinger: A Khan killed for his genocide of Gilneas. Physical traits All known members in the Dawnsinger family have raven-haired hair colour, and ivory-like skin tone, with slender cheeks and cerulean eyes. Family tombstone The Dawnsinger family tombstone is located in the Isle of Quel'danas, with all names of family members written when they die. The newest written names are Laeara and Alveth, dead from the Burning Crusade. In the Khaganate Azeroth, Belatha keeps it clean while honouring her ancestors, the names of her sons added as well. In the Union the tombstone was demolished, destroying a significant part of ancestral records. Gallery Dawnsinger Quel'dorei.png|Coat of Arms of the Dawnsinger family after the founding of Quel'Thalas, until the corruption of the Sunwell. Ranger Captain Laeara Dawnsinger.png|Ranger Captain Laeara Dawnsinger, mother of Belatha Dawnsinger Belatha mugshot.png|Grand Magistrix Belatha Dawnsinger Ilithdora Genjid Clean.jpg|Khagan Ilithdora Dawnsinger Category:Dynasties